The Tarnished Trio
by Gemini Sister
Summary: When Meteors fall and strike from above Hogwarts will fall and lose what you love. To restore the balance friendships must form Between all of the Houses to weather the storm
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Hermione fic so please be gentle with me. This story is in 6 chapters for now. But I shall continue it in a follow up sequel. So I hope you all like it.

The Tarnished Trio

Lovers of the Potions MasterMay/June challenge:

The Challenge

Just when it looked like the war was over the sky was filled with fire and asteroids rained down destroying most of Hogwarts and many of both sides. Black ash filled the sky and the ground shook, Voldemort lay dead, the war was over, but with no clear winner and the very earth trembling beneath them where were they to go now. Tensions are higher than ever.

No more than 25,000 words

Challenge Response

The Tarnished Trio By Janette i.e. Wildcard/Gemini Sister

* * *

The Tarnished Trio Chapter One

Three people ran past the Whomping Willow after exiting the secret passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley trotted towards the Castle with Hermione Granger in their wake. She had slowed down and kept looking back, thinking on the sickening scene that they had all just witnessed.

"Come on, " Ron called out to her and waved her along but she ignored his call and still lagged behind. Harry groaned and thought he was about to witness yet another argument between Ron and Hermione.

Ron stormed up to Hermione and tugged on her arm hauling her after him while ignoring her protests as they entered the Castle.

"Enough Ron!" Hermione angrily cried out while thrusting her wand up into his face. "You will leave me alone, this instant." she stomped a foot on the stone ground for emphasis.

"Come on Mione..." he wailed as if a toddler. "We've to look at Snape's memories."

"No you don't!" Called out both Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Ron, you need to go and look for a Basilisk fang like we talked about... remember?" Hermione glared at Ron, then rolled her eyes.

Ron huffed and pouted and tugged once more on Hermione's arm as if to lead her away with him.

"Get off Ron!" Hermione growled at him. "I have other things to do ."

Harry interrupted and as he was keen to view Snape's memories shoved past them then called out, so they knew he was leaving.

"I am off to the Headmasters Study, alright?" Harry shook his head as he saw the anger between his two best friends. They had locked eyes and were angrily staring daring the other to speak first. Harry shrugged and bounded up the stairs three at a time. He had important memories to view and his two best friends would just have to work out whatever it was on their own .

Both were aware Harry had gone and it was then Ron leashed out his anger at Hermione with harsh words.

"Some girlfriend you turned out to be." He snarled. "You don't even want to be with me, or listen to what I want to do anymore. You don't even like kissing me, do you?"

Hermione knew he was right on all counts. She had wanted a boyfriend at one time but that had been last year and she had been jealous of his friendship with Lavender Brown. She had been happy when Ron had turned his affections to her but once he did she instantly did not want it. This became even more obvious to her whilst camping, that they could only ever remain friends .

"You are a fucking tease, do you know that?" Ron was so angry his face was redder than his ears. "I should have stayed with Lavender at least she enjoyed listening to me and touching me too."

Hermione had been quiet up till that final remark them she blew her top. It hit home for her especially when she knew it to be true and it hurt.

"Ron Bilious Weasley, you are a rat for casting up the past like that. If you want Lavender Brown feel free. I don't want you anyway!"

"Yeah, think I know that now." He sneered at her. "No one will give you house room, you are so bloody cold even the Dement ors would run from you screaming."

A resounding slap connected with Ron's' jaw. Hermione thought it a good effort and beat that blow she gave Malfoy. She was stronger than she looked. She stormed off heading back outside.

The ground under him was hard and cold and now his own blood was seeping down into his clothing and adding to his distress.

Severus Snape had assumed that after the predicted attack on his person from the Dark Lords snake. He would be able to pretend to lay dead or dying as the bastard exited taking his basilisk with him.

But fate bit him on the arse and had the Golden Trio pop up wrecking his plans. Instead he had to pretend to be dying. If the idiots did not move soon he would be dead and all his plans would be for nowt. He could feel his head swimming and he was sure he lost consciousness for a few moments. Then to his utter disgust Harry Potter was staring down at him with those eyes that so much reminded him of his old friend Lily.

Words spouted from his mouth, slightly slurred as if he was drunk. He had to get rid of the twits before he kicked the bucket.

Severus closed his eyes and waited for the trio to exit. There was a few moments when Granger showed signs of returning to save him. He felt a pang of sadness when she was lured away by her two partners in crime.

At last they had gone. But by this time Severus felt his whole head swim as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. Instead the shack swayed and he slumped to the ground. "Fuck it!" He thought thinking he was about to die.

He did not know of how long he lay in his own blood and piss. He was angry with himself and felt the pull of death tugging at his boots.

Then his own stubbornness kicked in and had him rolling onto his front. This allowed his weak and trembling hand to slide into his secret pocket and extract a handful of vials.

He had prepared for this day after being tipped off by Lucius Malfoy.

Severus shakily unstoppered the potions and gulped some of them down. Two vials rolled from his fingers and he swore as the dark green one smashed losing the antivenin of his own making.

He cursed loudly as he stood swaying then tore off a strip from his shirt to tie around his neck that was still bleeding and oozing a disgusting foul smelling venom.

Then he thought he heard footsteps. He had to leave before anyone found him and he reached inside his frock coat for the special port key he had made. But before he could reach it three things happened all at once.

The first, Hermione Granger stepped into the dim light. Illuminating each to the other.

The second, the Port Key dropped from Severus's pocket to land on the dirty floor.

The third, the Shrieking Shack came crashing down around their ears and all went black..

Still buzzing with anger Hermione ignored the battle that was going on around her and ran without thinking. Before she realised where she was she had entered the secret passageway for the second time that day.

She was angry with Ron, angry with Snape for dying but also angry at herself for not doing what her conscience had screamed at her to do earlier and to help her former teacher. She had to return to check Snape had died. Then she could mourn for him properly. She was aware he had been a spy and knew he had worked for Dumbledore. She could not understand why Snape had murdered him. It did not make sense to her logical mind.

Hermione heard the sound of tinkling glass. She froze. She was breathing hard with anxiety as she approached the place where Snape lay. She felt faint at the thought she had left the Professor bleeding to death. She berated herself for going along with the boys. She shook her head, no never again. From now on she would follow her own instincts.

Draco Malfoy was in the midst of Death Eaters looking for his father and then he caught sight of his long unmistakable blonde hair.

"Father!"

Lucius looked around and spotted his son. Without much preamble Lucius strode over and thrust a vial into his hands. "Take this to Severus he is injured in the Shrieking Shack, Quick boy as he may be already dead. Severus has a port key so he will keep you safe."

Draco shivered and knew of this antivenon potion his Godfather had been working on behind the Dark Lords back. Draco hardly uttered a word before his father was thrusting him away from the battle field.

Draco ran manically avoiding magical curses and maladies along the way then spotted a very erratic looking Granger ducking into the secret hole that led to the Shrieking Shack.

He had reached the Willow tree when a stray Death Eater flew at him and cursing him as a traitor to the Dark Lord. A jelly legged jinx followed by a swift spell that immobilised the man allowed Draco to continue towards the secret entrance.

He had just entered the narrow and low lying tunnel and shuffled about five yards in, when everything around him shook and he was blasted forward along the tunnel hitting the sides before deposited him in a heap onto the ground.

Hermione Granger felt herself flying through the air and not on a broom. She landed on something hard and immediately lost consciousness.

At the same time, Severus felt a hard wallop across his back and head and all went dark.

The Muggle prime Minister adjusted his tie and nodded to the television cameras surrounding him. He was to make an emergency statement to the country.

"Three, two...one!" The studio manager waved his hand in a downward motion to alert the Prime Minister he was now live on TV and Radio networks both in the UK and listened to by millions of people around the world. The Prime Minister looked nervously into the camera and began...

"It is with profound regret that I have to announce that a most severe meteor storm occurred earlier today in Scotland. The Metrological Department having warned us of this possible occurrence three days ago.

The disaster occurred at 3.43pm this afternoon. and was worst in the North West Highlands of Scotland. At the current moment we have no fatalities listed but emergency services and medical teams have been deployed to the worst hit areas.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tarnished Trio Chapter Two

Hours later...

Hermione woke and blinked a few times seeing nothing but darkness. Her body hurt from head to toe. She tried to move but regretted it as a yelp echoed in her ear. She was not alone. She froze then realised she was lying across another person. Then her memories crashed in on her. She was lying across Severus Snape, and he was still alive.

Severus yelped in agony as an elbow caught him in the groin. It was then he too became aware of someone lying across his legs pinning him down. In his head he screamed, "Fucking Granger!"

Then they heard a male voice crying for help. It was Draco Malfoy. The cry was weak as if he had called from a distance.

Hermione Granger was still face down on the ground. Her body partially across Severus Snape . She tried to prop herself up but winced. Severus growled. She coughed a few times as the detritus in the air made her choke.

"Granger..." He croaked, "You're crushing my bollocks."

Hermione flushed beet red and swiftly moved her hand forward and sighed when her hand found the ground. She wiped at her hand thinking of where it had been touching and she flushed again and tried to get the image of Snape's bits out of her head.

Things happened swiftly after and soon Hermione had illuminated their surroundings with her wand, she stared into the pale face of Severus Snape. She smiled weakly as they nodded towards each other but was stuck for words for once.

She moved off Severus's legs and groaned, she was sore and her back ached as did her head. She felt to her waist and found her beaded bag. Rooting around she soon found the potion bottles Poppy Pomfrey had given her so many months before. She had given Hermione a special potion in case of snake bites. This was what she held out to Snape.

"Sir... a potion for you...it may help."

Severus recognised the bottle immediately and took it from her and poured its contents half over the wounds in his neck the rest down his throat. He felt better as the potion helped to eradicate the venom from his system.

"What other potions do you have in your bag Miss Granger?"

Hermione had a few other bottles remaining as she had replenished her bag earlier that day after a quick visit to the Medical wing. She had not exactly asked permission but she doubted anyone would notice.

Draco had cried out in alarm when he became aware of his surroundings. He was in pain and could hardly move. His back hurt like hell and his legs were numb. He wept into the sleeve of his jacket as he realised he had not only pissed himself but had also messed himself too. He was sure he had heard sounds earlier but the pain washing over him when he tried to moved made him swoon back into blessed oblivion.

Hermione got to her feet and stretched. Her body still ached but the pain potions had helped. She was thirsty and using her wand changed a small piece of wood into a cup then filled it with water. She drank thirstily then refilled the cup and passed it to Professor Snape.

He had been standing towering over her checking his limbs out and seemed recovered as much as the current potions taken had allowed.

He nodded his thanks and drank deeply. He only then recalled the lack of his own wand, then remembered his spare one. He groaned as he extracted the spare wand from his pocket. It was broken in two and only the Dragon Heart String remained intact limply holding it together..

"Oh Sir, how awful." Hermione groaned at his loss, then she looked over at him and asked. "Sir, we saw Snakeface take your wand and that is not the one you regularly use."

It had been his mothers wand and he was bereft at its destruction.

"No, Miss Granger it is not." He reflected for a few moments then added. "It is my back up wand and belonged to my mother."

Hermione lowered her eyes and felt her own wand in her hand and knew if anything happened to it she would be devastated. She was brought back to the present by Severus Snape laughing.

She looked up surprised at this unusual action from her Professor. She was unsure of the reason.

Severus face had broken into a small smile and he laughed. Shaking his head although it ached still from the snakes bites.

"Granger...Snakeface?" He chuckled again.

Hermione smirked cheekily at him. "Yes Sir," She explained it was the name she and her friends had given to "He who should not be named."

"Snakeface certainly suits him." Severus looked calmer and returned to his usual dour countenance. Then asked.

"Why did you and your friends not use his real name?"

She blushed remembering why. It was she who instigated her friends use the nickname.

"Miss Granger?" He tilted his head in enquiry awaiting a reply.

"We used it when I discovered that if you used his real name it made both you and Draco Malfoy react in pain." She hung her head and muttered under her breath, "I did not like the others in my class deliberately say his name to see you both react, it was cruel."

Severus had heard her muttered words and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I am glad you are alive Sir." she darted a glance up at him then lowered her head and gulped. "I am sorry I never helped..." Her words trailed off.

"Miss Granger, you have helped and thank you. Now I am sure I heard Draco Malfoy's dulcet tones some time ago and think we should try to reach him to proffer assistance. We will also need the assistance from your wand and bag of potions."

Severus had looked under where he had lain in case the port key that had been made to transport him to safety had dropped, but it looked as if it had been destroyed. He decided not to mention it.

Severus slowly moved towards the place where the doorway should have been. It was no more. Hermione used her wand to illuminate the way ahead.

They climbed over broken pieces of wood and crawled over heaps of boulders and brick. Then they came to a gaping hole where the stairs had previously been..

Severus borrowed Hermione's wand to illuminate and revealed a body a short distance from the bottom of the shaft. The stairs had all gone but the passageway beneath seemed to be free from debris at least.

"Can you do a levitation spell Miss Granger?" He rolled his eyes seeing her nod. He handed back the wand to its owner and asked her to cast the spell on him. He knew he was unable at that time to use wandless magic to fly.

Severus was levitated upwards then Hermione concentrated hard in order to move him over the ragged edges of the hole. She eased him down slowly only wobbling him a little. Once at the bottom. Then Severus called up to Hermione to cease the spell.

Hermione tried the same spell on herself but it did not work. She sat down exhausted as the spell had taken more out of her than she expected, she wiped at her brow and hung her head.

"Granger!" Called out Severus up to the young Witch.

"Sir?" Hermione replied angry with herself for not being able to conduct the same spell on her person. She peered down at him over the edge looking a bit ruffled.

"Throw me your wand and I will guide you down." He offered and she quickly complied, not wishing him to know of her failure.

Hermione never even thought of how easily Severus Snape was using her wand it had never crossed her mind. She was gently floated upwards then over then into the hole. She landed neatly next to him.

"Your wand Miss Granger." Severus handed it back to her. He looked into her eyes as if he knew of her failure and fright at being up in the air without a broom. She was thankful that he only nodded to her once then he moved swiftly towards Draco and she followed at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tarnished Trio Chapter Three

Draco woke to hands pressing into his person. He swore as the pain down his back increased then he screamed in agony as Severus Snape touched his spine.

Hermione had assisted to roll Draco onto his side and her face was as pale as Snapes' when they discovered the extent of Draco's injuries.

"Alive, your alive?" Draco croaked out sweat streaming down his face as he stared up into Severus's face.

"Mister Malfoy, indeed I am."

"Pocket... Father..." Draco slurred losing his senses once more. Severus looked disgusted as he slipped his hand into Draco's jacket pocket and with surprised extracted a vial of anti venom

"It looks like you were a popular person to be saved Sir."

Severus turned and sneered back at Granger for her lame comment.

"Assist me please, you do have a working wand after all." Severus had found draco's wand and recognised it as his mother Narcissus. Severus was not going to use that wand on anyone. Instead he trusted Hermione Granger to assist repairing his Godson's injuries.

As Severus tried to turn Draco the young man screamed out in pain. Severus barely winced, Hermione shuddered but did as Snape directed her.

"His back is broken." Severus said calmly. Hermione stared open mouthed down at the man she had punched in the jaw a few years earlier. He looked broken on the hard ground and not at all like the snobby spoiled brat she had last seen over a year before.

Hermione had noticed the aroma in the air of soiled clothing and without mentioning a thing sent up a freshener into the air as well as did a gentle cleansing spell on Draco.

The healing was done and Severus used some of the remaining potions to finish the job of cleaning and getting Draco back up to fighting strength. There was a war to win after all.

Hermione had cradled Draco's' body in her arms to allow the Professor to pour the potions down his throat. She then had to hold Draco as Severus rubbed a balm over his back.

Hermione had cried silent tears at the sight of seeing bones poking through his back and the black and blue bruising. She felt sick but receiving a glare from Snape had gulped back her nausea.

Draco had screamed as Severus had treated his back and Hermione let him clutch at her jumper and felt the nails of his fingers dig into her flesh. She knew whatever she felt from the pain it was no where near what Draco was feeling.

She smoothed the sweat soaked hair down as she tried to sooth Draco by crooning to him. She told him he was safe and would soon be on the mend.

Draco was finally asleep. He had been mended as best as Severus could and had borrowed Grangers wand to use some healing charms on the young man. The skelgrow potion would take 24 hours to work properly.

He returned her wand to her and their eyes locked. Both were tired and in shock after all that had happened. Severus nodded at her and then softly spoke "You did good Granger, I am sure Malfoy will thank you later."

Hermione was doubtful that would ever happen but never voiced it.

Severus sat down on the ground next to was not much room in the tunnel. She still cradled Draco's head in her lap and she had transfigured a few books from her bag into blankets to help keep Draco warm.

Hermione slipped into an uneasy sleep half sitting up without realising she was leaning up against Professor Snape.

He removed one of the blankets from Draco and transferred it to around Granger's shoulders. He noticed she still had hold of Draco and both were sound asleep. His mouth twitched with amusement thinking that they would dislike being reminded of this situation any time in their future that is if they had one.

Severus wrapped his woollen cloak about him and tried to sleep. They were all exhausted but they needed to get out. They needed food and water.

Some time later Hermione woke due to a rumbling noise next to her ear. She used her wand to illuminate the area in a soft light. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping Professor who snored lightly. His head was lying on top of her head and she felt really secure. Somehow he had wrapped a blanket around her. She glanced down at Draco and saw his eyes flutter.

He moaned and she saw him lick his cracked lips. She got the cup she had put into her pocket earlier and used her wand to fill it with water. She gently leaned forward and lifted the cup to Draco's' lips. She held his head as he drank.

"Better?" She asked in a whisper. She did not want to wake Snape.

Draco made a slight nod and winced in pain.

Hermione had more of the pain potion and dropped some into the water and urged him to drink some more.

"Thanks Granger." Draco muttered after he drank the potion down and fell back asleep.

Hermione was surprised he had not balked from finding his head in her lap and her arms wrapped around him securely.

She fell asleep thinking on teasing him about this later. she worried about her friends. The war was going on around them. It could be ended for all she knew and tried to not think of how many of her friends might be killed. She drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Draco woke to searing pain in his back. The skelgrow was working and he could at last feel his legs. He groaned softly realising that once more he had pissed himself. His eyes turned to see the sleeping forms of Severus and Granger. She had turned in her sleep and snuggled into Severus' chest. Draco managed a smirk and his eyebrows rose as he spotted an arm wrapped firmly around Granger's shoulders. He did not know his Godfather liked to snuggle. Somehow Draco knew the man would not wish to be reminded of this. Draco drifted back into a fitful sleep with the image of them in his head and his heart fluttering happily.

The next time Draco woke he was clean. He glanced around at Granger who nodded at him in greeting and whispered "Morning Draco " to him.

He nodded in turn and seeing his Godfather was off having a piss by the sound of it managed to blurt out. "Thanks for the cleansing charm Hermione."

He was rather pleased to see her blush at his words.

"Pleasure Draco."

Severus returned and set to finding a pain potion for Draco. Hermione muttered her leave as she was off to pee and asked them both to act as gentlemen. Severus concentrated on Draco and slapped the young man's shoulder when he was seen to be peering off into the distance after Granger. He felt his face flush as Severus moved his chin around to face him instead.

"We are gentlemen here Draco. She has offered you such so please return the compliment."

Draco nodded then suddenly remembered his fathers mention of a port key.

"Sadly I lost it when that dreadful blast hit the shack it disappeared under the debris. It is lost to us now as it was partially activated by me and had only a short time once activated."

"Shame could have taken us all to safety."

Hermione knew from gossip that Draco was not at all like his father or following the Dark Lord. This was confirmed when later Draco sitting up mentioned he thought he had been hit by a Death Eater in the back after entering the tunnel.

"The tunnel is blocked up ahead." Severus mentioned to the pair. "We shall need to be careful and remove items clear one at a time."

Hermione took her wand and headed to start this task. She returned an hour later dirty than ever and tired. Severus magically gave her a cup of water. The magical food they had created was awful due to the limited items around them to transform.

Severus took Hermione's wand and set off to remove more of the rubble blocking their exit.

Hermione curled up and fell sound asleep. Draco still not fully mended had been refused this working task and he sat on resting and thinking. Granger was not half bad after all. In the magical light that was still burning he saw a tear in her jumper across her chest and saw pink flesh poking through. He could not help notice that Granger had a nice pair of tits.

Severus returned hours later exhausted and like Hermione very dirty. The dirt remained on the pair as removing with magic all the time was depleting their magical reserves. Without proper food this would slowly weaken them all.

Hermione the next day or they assumed it was the next day worked on removing debris. She was further up a slope and she was sure she heard air and definitely smelled fresh air. She angrily struck at a boulder with her hands as it would not budge. She had left her wand behind as her magical reserves were low.

She took to using her muscles to move the stones and wood that had shored up the tunnel. Her hands were bleeding her nails gone now broken and cracked. Her hair was in the worst ever tangle of its life. she was an utter mess. She cried in distress wondering if they were ever going to get out of here. She slumped to her knees not caring that it hurt any longer.

Severus heard Hermione crying. He held himself still as did Draco as they sat in silence.

"Go to her Severus. She sounds in pain. Probably doing too much as usual. Trying to impress..." Draco let his words trail off. Severus scowled at him.

"She has worked as hard as I in removing the debris blocking us in. boy." Severus words scolded him.

Severus got up and stalked off his boots firm in the stoney ground. Draco knew by his walk he was angry. He felt sorry now for making him so angry and he surely was about to take it out on Granger.

Severus used Hermione's wand to light the way and he rounded the corner and headed up the slope. Around him was the debris they had removed over the past 40 hours or so. It had been hard work and he knew she had done a her share as had he. He had calmed a little after Draco's words.

"Granger...Hermione..." he asked as she approached. "Are you well?"

Hermione was boiling mad. She was angry for this whole situation. Angry for being imprisoned with Snape and Malfoy, angry at the Dark Lord and even still at Harry and Ron . But what made her angry was her lack of strength of magic at not being able to move the objects blocking them in. Now he of all people was asking if she was well.

Hermione raised a tear stained face and blasted Severus with words of such venom. she rose to her feet and with bloody hands and knees jumped across at him and thumped him on the chest with sheer frustration.

"Am I well? He asks if I am fucking well? No Snape I am fucking not well. This bloody war and that Voldermort bastard has ruined my life. He made me leave a school and education I loved. " She prodded at Severus all this time with each sentence and not drawing a breath till she was finished lashing out.

"I broke up with a fucking boyfriend who had the brain of a pea and a heart the same size. Harry ran off to look at your Fucking memories and probably ran straight into Voldies arms to get killed. I moved my parents half way around the world then got news they had just landed back in the UK again so what do you fucking well think Snape am I well. No I fucking am not and to top it all I'm stuck in this hell hole with two Slytherin men who probably prefer me to have been killed. And to top it all off my fucking period is due in a few days, is that not enough you fucking spying prick!"

She had collapsed onto Severus chest and heaving in gulps of air for all she was worth. She shook with emotion, fear and pain in her heart. She did not care if she lived or died.

Severus was shocked at the viciousness from Hermione and at her words. He saw her breaking and wrapped his arms around her to hold her up. He shushed her as she broke into wracking sobs as she gripped with her nails into his arms. He drew her down to sit beside him and rocked her until she silenced.

"I see I have gone up in your estimation Miss Granger. I am not just the greasy git of the dungeon any longer but a fucking prick! Oh how the times have changed." He glanced down at her and saw an ashamed look on her face.

"I lost it didn't I?"She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Yes, you did indeed as you say "Lose It" Miss Granger."

"Hermione." She whispered "Sorry for all that nastiness it had been boiling up for some time and sorry I took it out on you Professor Snape."

"Severus, Hermione. You have not been my student for a year now. And after your profound vocalisation about myself think we can be on first name terms. Do you not ?"

"Yes Severus." She sighed and leaned further into him breathing in his scent and wrinkled her nose.

"We need to get out of here Severus. We all stink ." Her stomach growled and she felt a sharp twinge further down. She knew her beaded bag had contained lots of things but she had forgot to stock up on feminine products. She knew they had much more to dig.

"I did not know you were aware of my being a spy Hermione."

"I knew some things were not right in my mind with the explanation given that you were a Death Eater only. A traitor. You protected Harry and us all for years."

"And Mister Weasley?"

"He is only a friend and I should never have thought otherwise." She shoved herself up onto her feet. She held out a hand to him and hoped he would take it. She was ashamed for her outburst and disgusted at the words she had used directed to him.

"He is not smart enough for you Hermione." Voiced Severus much to her surprise.

"I strongly feel there are few Wizards who are..." Her flickering glance towards him knew something had changed in their dynamics.

"Draco Malfoy is very intelligent." Severus added .

"Yes but he is..." She lowered her head.

"A Slytherin, a Death Eater an enemy?" Severus asked in a soft whisper. "As am I!"

"No!" Hermione voiced firmly. "You and Malfoy, I mean Draco. No you are not my enemies. Th Dark Lord is . You are no longer a Death Eater. A spy yes and still Slytherin like Draco. But you are brave too. We are friends now... are we not?"

Severus felt warm and for the first time in many years felt something more. He had a friend a new friend who was a very exceptional witch.

Severus and Hermione took turns to clear away debris and hoped to find the exit soon. The air was rank and they coughed a lot while working.

Hermione had coughed herself sick after dislodging some boulders and Severus ordered her back to rest and keep Draco company.

Too exhausted to protest she slowly trudged back following the dim magical light. The magic was slowly disappearing. Both Severus and Hermione being the stronger Wizard and Witch knew this and they needed to get out soon or all three would die in this hellhole.

Draco gritted his teeth to hide the pain he was in but got to his feet with a lurch to head towards Hermione who was hanging onto the side of the tunnel trying to keep upright. She was coughing again.

Draco reached her and wrapped an arm around her to assist her back to their sleeping area. He got no protests from Granger and knew it was not good. Her face through the dirt was pale as he guided her down to the cushioned area where he had been sitting. She recoiled feeling the soft cushion charm under her bum and struggled to move across to her usual place.

"No, Hermione." Draco sat down next to her with a bump that rattled his teeth. He held her tightly till she relaxed and slumped into him. "You will sit here and rest. I can sit on the hard ground. It is my turn to look after you you stubborn Witch."

She coughed again and shook her head but was resigned to the situation. Draco pulled one of the two blankets around her shoulders and tried to get her to rest for a bit at least.

"Thanks." She finally croaked out some time later. Draco held out a cup of water to her and she drank. her stomach hurt like hell but she never voiced it. Not to Draco.

Severus tugged at the tangled mass of debris. He had seen the signs and knew if they did not get out in the next 24 hours they probably would all die in this shitty hellhole. He tugged at a particular stubborn piece of wood and swore up a blue streak to dislodge this barrier. He too was at his limit. The wood broke and he jumped backwards as a deluge of rubble and dust collapsed upon him. He moved back quickly tripping over boulders but managed to escape and got out of harms way.

The dust left Severus coughing just like Hermione had been earlier. then he felt it. He felt air. It was not sweet smelling or anything but it was the freshest thing he had scented or tasted in his lungs for days. He pulled himself up and moved up and over the landslide he had made. He stretched himself up as far as he could and then moved his arm above his head and searched for a clue to where the fresh air had come in.

He found a small hole about two inches square. He was so tired. He felt tears sting his eyes and he rested his cheek on a ragged rock, not caring it dug into his face. There was a little breeze on his fingers now and it gave him hope.

Severus headed back to the others and found them leaning up against the other sound asleep. He smiled weakly thinking them cute. He shook his head. When did Severus Snape find anything cute. He bent down beside them. He was tired. He would tell them in a moment once he caught his breath.

Draco woke first. He blinked rapidly and took in a breath. He froze. Something was different. He sniffed. the air felt better. He drew in a breath again and sighed. He smiled. Then he became aware of someone's arm around his waist. He looked over and saw it was Hermione. They had fallen asleep and slumped to the ground. she was lying with one arm over his waist. He smirked when he realised she was not lying on the ground. She was lying snuggled up into his Godfather.

The air was clearer and he wondered if Severus had broken through the tunnel.

Severus woke and spotted the smirk on his Godson's face then he became aware of the Witch curled up next to him. Severus blushed and extracted himself efficiently away before Hermione woke. He was just in time as she snuffled awake .

"I can breathe. " She said taking in a deep breath. Her chest ached less and the air smelled not so rank.

Severus suddenly remembered what he had been doing.

The three were soon up on their feet being cajoled by Severus to move it and come along and see.

They all felt the fresh air as they rounded the corner of the tunnel. They gasped as one as a tiny sun beam sparkled in a long line from the small hole across the tunnel blockage.

"I found the hole a few hours back. Smelled the fresh air and came back to tell you both but I was half asleep on my feet with exhaustion, and fell asleep.."

Hermione rolled her eyes. But no one told him off. They just grinned stupidly at each other.

Draco moved and hugged his Godfather and asked.

"Will we be able to get out"

Severus nodded after taking in the area he had dislodged earlier and only now with the little extra light seeing smaller items to be moved. The exit was not far from their reach now.

"If we work hard we should be able to make a bigger hole in a couple of hours.

Hopes raised and Hermione could not help herself but lunge towards Snape and give him a hug. She pulled away from him with embarrassment then found herself being hugged by Draco.

With the mood buoyant all three worked. Draco hid his pain and got even dirtier

Wood was dislodged quicker and the exit became clear. The opening was small but as all were thin although varying in height. They should be able to get through.

Draco was boosted up to the opening to take a look around. The light had nearly gone.

"We have a drop on the other side but if I head down I can assist you two out." He said looking back from high above them.

They all had injuries of various degrees but all hid pain from the others.

Severus assisted Hermione to get up onto the rocks to climb. She got stuck about six feet up and he had to give her a boost by at first pushing her up by the hips then bum and finally pushed her feet up. She reached the hole. Then half turned to thank him with a grin.

"Keep going Hermione, Draco will assist you from here."

Hermione disappeared from view and was helped down the other side by Draco. The light had gone and it was pitch black. Severus hauled himself up and out with ease. He would have got out quicker but his strength had gone and the lack of food had taken its tall. The three were a lot thinner than they should have been.

Severus dropped the height down to join Hermione and Draco. The three looked around in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione in alarm. She could not see even through the dark the tree that usually was the barrier to the tunnel. There was no tree. All around was pitch black.

The three had to hold the wand together to get enough magic to make some light to see by. when it lit up they gasped in shock. They were in the bottom of a huge crater. They looked back to where they had climbed out and it was a third of the way up the craters side. The air smelled of fire. They decided to stay put until dawn.

Severus suggested they should huddle together using the two blankets and Draco's jacket and his cloak for additional warmth. They soon worked out how best to fit Somehow Hermione ended half sitting between Draco and Severus wrapped in a one armed hug by both of was left feeling sheltered, safe and warm.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tarnished Trio Chapter Four

The Pure Blood, Half Blood and the Muggle Wizards and Witch stood transfixed.

They had all assumed they would be witnessing the devastation left from the magical battle taking place. None had expected to see the castle in utter ruins with fires still blazing amongst the stone and debris.

What laid before them was the utter devastation of not only Hogwarts Castle but the whole surrounding countryside. The Forbidden Forest no longer existed. In its place was smoke and ash filled craters.

Hogsmede had suffered a similar fate and a rather large crater had replaced it. Nothing but boulders burning wood and ash was visible.

What had also shocked them all to silence were the clear gouges in the earth made by scorching hot objects having been propelled deep into the earth. Scorch marks and fire surrounded them, charred marks were dotted around the grounds.

Too stunned to move, or speak the three stood clinging to each other. Hermione knew her face was wet as tears dripped onto her dirty clothing but she did not care. Draco looked around and shuddered. He felt an ache in his stomach and it was not just due to the lack of food from his current starvation.

Severus stood tall but his shoulders drooped. His eyes were wide and his face drawn with fatigue . This whole scene of utter devastation had floored him. He felt his two companions cling to him and he gulped hard. He felt the shudder from Draco and the trembling of Hermione who had tucked herself up against his left side. Draco had come around to his right and leaned slightly against his shoulder. He was glad of their heat as it united them as one. They at least were not alone they had each other for what that was worth.

Severus began to walk forward with Hermione pale clinging to his robes for support. Draco was not much better as he walked still in pain but least he was up on his feet and leaning onto his Godfather.

They moved down the slope and Severus tucked Hermione's arm through his as he had noticed her blotchy face and streaming eyes. No words passed but the arm provided her with comfort as he had squeezed her lightly as a silent question.

Reassured, Hermione lifted up her chin a little higher, sniffed as she wiped the tears away with her free left hand and then encircled it around joining her other to cling to him with thanks. She gave him a little nod as they moved off.

Severus glanced over to his right towards Draco. The young man's face was pale and his jaw worked to keep from uttering a sound. Severus was proud of him. He had grown up a lot in such a short time. Draco caught Severus' look and raised his eyebrows. He then gave a little shake to his head and patted Severus' right shoulder as he too moved with them.

There was no sign of life. The animals and birds were also nowhere to be seen. With the Forbidden Forest burned the animals perhaps had reached or ran to safety. The day was bright and grew warmer. But with no birdsong it felt silent with a strange eerie stillness that had made each of them shudder..


	5. Chapter 5

The Tarnished Trio Chapter Five

The only visible structure in one piece was Hagrid's hut. Without a word they headed in that path to the hut was no more. The ground had slid away into a crater, it was smaller than the one they had climbed out but a hazard none the less.

They scouted the dangers and Severus bent down to check out one of the clear shapes of burnt objects. Hermione and Draco too squatted down to investigate what the scorched marks were.

Hermione choked and fell to the ground. Instantly Draco and Severus went to her side. She was shaking and being sick.

They calmed her down and sat her up. Severus wiped her face and conjured up a drink of water using her own wand to pour it into her mouth.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She wailed, the men still unsure what she had observed.

Her breathing was fast and she was still in a bit of a panic.

"Sh, Hermione you need to tell us..." Started Severus but he never finished.

"Bodies, they are the dead. they have been incinerated They are..."She sniffled tears sliding down her cheeks. "These are our dead."

Severus and Draco looked around the area and saw how many scorched areas there were with the signs of something on the ground. Severus shared a horror filled look with Draco.

"How do you know?"

"This." Hermione held in her hand a little disc of metal. "It was Colin Creavey's" She choked down a sob and continued. "It was part of his camera and he never went anywhere without it."

Draco nodded and his eyes filled as he glanced around wondering if his parents were a scorch mark on the ground.

They slowly got up and headed towards the now clearly seen giant's hut.

Hermione felt hollow. She was cold and it was only the contact with Severus Snape that was keeping her up on her feet. Her throat constricted with bile and she wanted to cry but nothing came. She was too shocked to utter a sound.

They slowly moved but were brought to a halt when Severus let out a gasp and all felt the shiver that ran through his body. Draco darted a quick look behind Severus' back to Hermione and she caught his eye. He was as pale as she but Draco held out a hand for her to hold. This helped comfort her. The sight that shocked Severus was seeing burned bodies lying across what should have been a battle field. There were obviously some magical deaths but the main appeared to be from burns. That was the bodies he saw. The deep gouges in the ground held nothing but burnt rock that had been exposed due to the deep impact from something large hitting the Earth.

The smell in the air was acrid. All three winced as the smoke and strange aroma in the air assaulted their airways. All were trying not to think too much of what the smell actually consisted.

Hermione glanced across at Draco then closed her eyes, took in a deep breath that she regretted and coughed. Then like the lion of her house she moved to stand in front of Severus Snape in a very protective manner.

"Miss Granger,...Hermione .. " He hissed into her ear. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Protection Sir." She half turned to him her pale face looking hollow and dark smudges of exhaustion under her eyes. She tried to smile but her eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

"Need to keep you both safe Sir. You are no traitor nor is Draco." She turned from him and then felt his hand on her shoulder giving it a little pat.

Hermione felt braver for it and stood up straighter and looked at the people moving to intercept them.

Severus stood directly behind Hermione but moved to one side to allow Draco to come through. Draco was in pain but stood upright and aloof preparing to back up Granger no matter what.

Severus shared a knowing look with Draco and watched as Hermione raised her wand.

The Magic crackled around the three and she held her wand high, daring anyone to take away the two men standing behind her.

Minerva was the first to reach them. she was dirty and her usual neat robes were in tatters. The others following behind her were in not much better state.

"You are alive?" She seemed to be addressing all three. Then she turned to Granger. "Miss Granger, Hermione we thought we had lost you during the early part of the first wave. I am so happy to see you safe." Minerva clutched at her own hands and held them together clutching them to her chest. Her eyes swept over Hermione to Severus then back to Draco.

"Harry mentioned ..." Minerva's voice trailed off and her words became choked as tears filled her eyes. She regained her dignity and gathered strength and continued. "He informed us of your memories. Severus... we all thought you had died ...I am so glad to see you too Mister Malfoy, ... Draco... Your parents came over to our side before the battle started... perhaps you did not know that... anyway we know you helped the younger students reach safety so thank you for that."

I am sorry to say there are not many of us left. No one won the war. We were hit by a meteor shower and that killed many on both sides. I saw Harry destroy the Dark Lord. He is no more . Come away in and we shall get you some food and we can catch up as you all rest."

Hermione saw none of her friends run out to greet her. The two people behind Minerva were Ministry Auras and she was scared for both Draco and Severus Snape. She stood her ground unmoving and not uttering a word.

"Come on girl, what is wrong with you, come away in ..."

Hermione stood unable to move but was prompted to as Severus and Draco took each of her arms and slowly followed Minerva and her escorts.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked on impulse a hitch and a sob in her voice.

"Please come with me to Hagrid's Hut, it is the only place standing around here. " Minerva rubbed at her head and sighed. "Please do not ask questions just yet..." She gulped back a sob and the three followed her to Hagrid's home.

Minerva wanted to explain all that had occurred without shocking the trio too much. She was glad most of the people were off looking for dead and injured. Hagrid had gone as he could carry people easily.

"I have a kettle of Hagrid's on one of the fires in the garden," Minerva pointed across to a hole that was burning and atop of it in the debris was the half giants kettle steaming away.

"I think a cup of tea will be in order and I think Hagrid has some cake. In you go...I'll be with you in a moment."

They entered the hut, it was cramped but Severus whispered a request to borrow Hermione's wand and soon had extended the main area to a more generous size and more suitable to the giants proportions.

Hermione wrapped her hand around Severus as he discreetly returned her wand to her.

"Wand waving Sir? " She teased through her turmoil of emotions. She was in shock and was putting off asking the dreaded question about the whereabouts of her friends. Snape squeezed her fingers and whispered for her ears only.

"A little wand waving at times can be very therapeutic." He stared down at her and she noticed how pale he was and the worry on his face.

Draco squeezed up behind them and wiggled in between them and whispered.

"No wand waving without me - right?" Eyes flickered from one to another and a spark of magic sparked between the three once again.

"Shite." Severus remarked as he jumped back as if burned. Draco and Hermione tittered.

Their little interlude was broken by the return of Minerva with a steaming kettle of boiling water. It was giant sized and Severus stepped forward to bring it into the living area. Tea was made.

"Thanks for making this place bigger. we all lost our magic when the meteor storm hit." Explained Minerva. "the meteor storm did a lot of damage to both land and people. But first...tea.

The trio sat on Hagrid's couch and Hermione had waved her wand to place a winged arm chair and a low coffee table in front of them. So they could drink the tea and try not to break their teeth on Hagrid's cooking.

Hermione watched as Severus reached in to the giant sized cake tin and extract a big rock bun. She looked at him thinking him brave but they were all hungry. Then she nearly raised a smile as Severus dunked his cake into his large mug of tea. Then sucked off the excess moisture and ate the bun eagerly.

Draco and Hermione shared a surprised look and swiftly joined Severus and ate hungrily.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tarnished Trio Chapter Six

"The Dark Lord fell at Harry Potter's hands." Minerva started. Then the meteor storm struck. The whole place was in an uproar but we lost many on both sides not to the battle but to the storm. The storm killed many of our friends and enemies. We are few now and have decided to work together in peace to try to resolve things.

Severus looked up and asked. "Who on the Death Eater side survived?"

"Not many. Mainly minor men who were forced into Riddle's services. They quickly laid down their wands. It was then we realised most of our magic had gone. So in a way we had a stand off."

"You have lost your magic?" Severus asked in shock. The trio stared at Minerva taking in the news.

"Yes, no one as far as I knew up till now had magic. But you seem to have Severus as well as you Hermione. I do not understand how or why this has happened.

Draco frowned, he wondered if he had lost his magic as he had not used any since entering the tunnel to the shack. He pouted and extracted Hermione's wand from her jeans pocket. She turned to frown at him then smiled and nodded silently, understanding Draco's action.

Draco thought for a few moments picked up one of the rock buns and transformed it into a pile of sandwiches. He beamed from ear to ear and smugly sat back then just as swiftly handed back the wand with one hand and scooped up a couple of sandwiches with the other. Severus and Hermione cleared the plate of the remaining sandwiches. Hermione felt guilty with hands filled so set one back down. Scooped out her wand and transfigured the rest of the buns into plates of sandwiches and cake that was edible.

Minerva helped herself to the food as she realised the three were starving. She let them finish before she continued.

"Well I see you three have magic although I am sure it is weaker than normal?"

The three nodded. "It has got a little better since we exited the tunnel and I can feel it getting stronger as I eat. But it is nowhere near what it should be Minerva." Severus replied as he glanced to his other two companions for their opinion.

Both nodded.

"My magic is very week. "Draco admitted lowering his gaze from Minerva's stare. He felt a little uncomfortable being watched by her .

"Yes, mine is low too as S...er... the Professor stated." Hermione managed to catch herself from uttering Severus' name.

"Nice catch." Whispered Draco with a smirk into Hermione's ear.

Thankfully Minerva continued without much notice.

"As I said we are thin on the ground and have no way of communicating with the Ministry or did not tilll you three arrived with magic. That will help us a lot. Do you only have the one wand between you?"

"I have my mother's but it is broken." Severus announced followed by Draco revealing that his mother's wand did not really work for him and removed it from his pocket. It barely responded to him. It was next to useless

I am sure I can find you a wand to use." She took her wand from her sleeve and nodded towards Severus.

"Want to try my wand out Severus?"

Severus lowered his head and coughed as he felt a little dig in the ribs from Hermione.

"No, I shall borrow Grangers as it is similar to that of my mother's and am used to it now."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. She huffed. Then looked closer at all three sitting opposite her. She was sure there was more to this magic between the three. She would learn about it sooner or later no doubt.

Minerva drew in a deep breath and knew what she was about to reveal would upset Hermione a great deal. She had noticed the body language between the three on the couch opposite her and she knew in her gut that however Hermione reacted that both Severus and Draco would be able to support her. She liked what she saw regarding the dynamics between those three. Yes, she could imagine this was a new friendship that could go places.

"The war is over and no one has claimed victory. In my mind this meteor storm has devastated our kind enough. Thankfully Harry had dispatched Voldermort just as the first meteor fell to be precise. "

Minerva sighed and leaned forward looking directly towards Hermione.

Hermione had felt in her heart that if she had returned after being lost she would have expected Harry and even Ron to be there waiting to ask her where she had been. So far she had no such confrontation. She had tried not to think much since her return. She started to shake as Minerva talked. She waited for the words she did not wish to hear but stoically stood her ground.

Hermione was glad of the warmth from the two bodies sitting on each side of her. She knew she was shaking with fear but comforted knowing the two would help her to remain strong.

"My dear, I am so sorry..." Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to relate the dreadful truth to her ex student.

"They are both gone. Harry fell as the Dark Lord was blown to dust. Then in what should have been a happy victory, we watched in terror as the meteors hit. The first landed on top of where Harry stood. We later found Ron nearby he had been badly burned after being blown away from Harry's side. Harry Potter died a hero."

Hermione felt hot tears fall from her eyes that slid down her face to land on her hand that covered her mouth from her suppressed sobs.

We lost many including, some of your class mates but all of the Weasley's survived, apart from Ronald that is. We lost Nymphadora, Remus, Kingsley as well as others from the Order."

Minerva's voice hitched as her own tears slid down her face. "We also lost members of staff including Flitwick, some others are still missing."

Hermione broke free from between the security of Severus and Draco and fled the hut to get some air. Draco got up to follow but Severus caught him by the arm and forced him to sit. Severus knew there was worst news to come.

"Draco I am sorry... your parents were helping the Order in the last few weeks and helped save many lives in the process including helping students to escape. I am unaware of their whereabouts We have not found them yet."

Draco lowered his head. He was in pain from his injuries as the potions were wearing off. Tears escaped from his eyes and he hastily brushed them off and got very angry as he felt as if he had gone soft. Blubbering like a girl in front of his Professors.

"I am going to look for my parents. "

His voice hitched then he took in a deep breath, glared at Snape who had a restraining hold on his arm. He swiftly shrugged it off. But before he left he then stood straight and looked over towards Professor McGonnigall.

"Thanks for telling me." Draco stiffly moved through the door into the sunlight. He wondered if he could recognise the ash marks on the ground. With his stomach churning with fear he had to look for his parents.

Minerva wiped her face in both hands and poured out more tea. She had managed to hide her own wounds from Severus' view but knew when Poppy arrived he would notice that she was not all in one piece.

"Now that those two have left can you provide me with more detail about Slytherin House?"

Minerva wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself once more. "Most of the students got to safety. Lavender Brown along with Neville Longbottom, rallied the younger students and with help by Ambleforth Dumbledore all got to safety. That is apart from the senior students of age who preferred to say and fight for the side of the light. I am proud of all the houses, especially Slytherin. Do not look at me like that, Severus Snape."

Minerva scowled at him for rolling his eyes and sneering back at her words.

"Mister Blaze Zabinni has been a tremendous help, he got his senior Slytherin's to keep those on the Dark Lords side secured away. He also saved many lives including that of Ginevra Weasley. He is a young man of whom we can be proud. Pansy Parkinson also helped gather the young Slytherins and kept them safe then somehow she created port keys and got all of them home to safety. Then she returned to fight and yes, she fought against her friends and relations against the Dark Lord. Severus, you have a brave and loyal House. They protected Hogwarts."

Severus was bone weary and wished to sleep but knew he had to remain awake for now. He was sure the three of them were running on their magical reserves to remain up right.

"The only Death Eaters who survived were related to the Blacks and forced into the Dark Lords service they threw down their wands prior to realising our magic had gone. Severus I am sorry

we did not realise..." Her words trailed off. "Harry informed me of your memories and he gave them to me to keep for safety. I have them here in my pocket. Proof you were acting under Dumbledore's orders all this time. You silly man." Minerva moved onto the vacated couch seat beside Severus.

"Why did yeah not tell me, " She shook her head and thumped with her hand onto Severus' shoulder. Her voice shook with emotion and her Scottish brogue broke through as tears filled her eyes.

"Would you have believed me?" He asked looking up into her tired eyes and face.

"Of course I would. I knew you were up to something all year. I had my suspicions but with those Carrow Twins around I hardly got a moment free with you. Come to think of it I never was left alone with you."

"They and the Dark Lord thought I may be assassinated so he had them act as my body guards. But they were in fact more like prison wardens. They were on my heels from dawn till dusk. I did try to leave you clues."

"Yes, but you silly, I was so angry with you that I only realised this when it all blew up in our faces. You never did tell me how you three came to exit from the Shrieking Shack tunnel."

"I think we have enough to do and one day I shall tell all but not now. We need to gather our forces from all sides and see where we stand."

Minerva hugged Severus fiercely. Then she released him with a wince.

"You stink. Come to think on it all three of you stink!"

"What day is it?" Severus asked. Then on her response realised he had been in the shack for over seventy two hours.

"I dinnae ken how you three have magic?"

"I can only concur that it is only possible as we were buried under debris at the time of the meteors so possibly escaped its whiplash."

"Possible but something is lannoying me I feel as if I should recall something. But never mind lets get together with the others. They will be coming when the sun gets lower as Hagrid is roasting a wild pig for dinner. It is under the ashes by the side of his destroyed garden. Least we do not have to cook the veg."

Severus stood and winced.

"Poppy is out with Hagrid as soon as she returns I am sure she will wish to check the three of you over. But without her magic she is a little lost. But perhaps one of you three can do diagnostic or healing spells under her direction."

"Poppy is alive?" Severus smiled a rare smile. "I am glad for it."

"Yes and she too will be for you." Minerva chuckled. "But expect a right royal ticking off."

Hermione ran towards the lake and then spotting the giant squid dead on top with lots of dead fish and mer people. she swiftly turned after gagging from the stink and ran towards the old oak now half burned. Here she held onto it and cried. She had ran past craters and scorched marks in the ground and tried not to notice the red blood smears and other detritus in case it had been her friend Harry. She had cried herself to sleep. She woke up with a jolt as something was dripping onto her head. She had brushed it off but it had annoyed her.

She wiped her forehead and bile rose up into her mouth. It wasn't blood it was much worse. It stank and her stomach churned as the smell of death assaulted her nostrils. She had not smelled it earlier due to her distress and exhaustion.

She pushed away from the half burned tree and screamed. A body half burned and bloated was oozing its fluids as it decayed in the suns heat .

Draco scoured the grounds hunting for his parents. He did not find them. He had vomited the food he had eaten when searching and had recognised some items that had not been completely destroyed. He had found a ring that looked similar to one his Aunt Bella had worn. He left it on the ground. He had not wished to own anything of hers. He had shuddered and moved on.

He had come to the conclusion many of his Slytherin friends and family would be all gone and tried not to think on it too much. He had cried once out of the hearing range of the hut. He had a lump in his throat trying not to break down again. He knew he was a mess with a blotchy and swollen face from blubbering.

His father had been distant since the Dark Lord had taken over there manor. Lucius was a puppet in his own home and was desperate to survive. Draco had known his father was doing this to protect him and his mother. Lucius had taken many beatings.

Draco had been shocked when Aunt Bella and her husband had eagerly taken their turns at casting Unforgivables on his father at the Dark Lords request . Draco and his mother had been forced to witness his humiliation and both knew it was to disgrace him in their eyes. He had cried wanting his father to know that he had still respected him for protecting him. He wanted to find him alive to tell him to his face.

As for his mother, Marcissa, he could barely contemplate the thought she was dead. He had muttered a mantra under his breath for her not to be dead. He wanted both is parents to have survived this disastrous war. But if only one survived he wanted it to be his mother. She had protected him even offering her own life with an oath to protect him. He had only discovered this by Harry Potter of all people. He had informed him Snape was keeping him safe as well as the Golden Trio.

Draco was taken away from his personal thoughts by a scream and his body knew it was Hermione. He ran in the direction the sound had come from. He was running to protect her. He felt a little tingle as his magic tried to surge but it was so weak it was barely noticeable.

Hermione shuddered with wracking sobs. She had a dead bodies fluid in her hair and on her face. She could have known this person. Her stomach churned again as she wretched again. She was bringing up nothing but stomach acid now and it burned all the way up into her throat.

Then she felt the brush of magic. She knew it was one of two people. Then recognised the tingle as Draco. She spoke gruffly as she had screamed herself hoarse.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was like the catalyst she turned and threw herself into him. He nearly fell over backwards at the force. They clung to each other as they shared in their grief. Hermione's sobs started Draco and he wept clinging to this new friend of his. A very much unusual alliance. But he knew something special had happened under hellish circumstances in the Shack Tunnel. He had got closer to two people. They all shared a special bond and a very special magic as yet not realised.

"Granger..." Draco hitched, "What's wrong?" He know lots was wrong but for her to scream like that something had distressed her and broken her completely.

"Up..up..tree.." Hermione clung to Draco and sobbed into his shoulder. Her words barely recognisable but Draco looked up and regretted it. A dollop of goo dropped onto his face.

"Fuck" He swore wiping away the disgusting fluid. He had seen the thing in the half burned branches and realised it was or had been a human at one time. Draco moved them away from the dripping tree but stood holding each other while half kneeling on the scorched grass.

Severus accompanied Minerva to catch up with the rag tag remains of the battle. The survivors were all docile and the few from the Death Eaters bowed to his seniority no matter what they had heard. The sight of Snape and McGonnigall in deep conversation had those survivors having no doubt they were working together.

Severus avoided speaking to others for now. He quickly found where Draco and Granger had got too. He moved in silently but shook his head. both were standing and looked like holding the other upright. Both clearly distressed. He did not blame them he was distressed himself but had held it in check. He had never realised how much devastation could be caused by one snakefaced bastard and a meteor strike.

He enveloped both of them by wrapping his cloak around them in one clear swoop for a hug. Severus Snape was not a man to hug. But the surge of his magic with theirs was the quickest way to soothe all in one quick action.

Hermione felt the warmth of Severus wrap round her. She let go of Draco and turned to wrap her arms around his neck and Draco also turned to snag an arm

He shook his head as he felt the surge of his magic reaching out to the Muggle and the Pure Blood. Never in his minds eye could he have predicted this. He had suspicions of why their magic was recognised by the other.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He muttered under his breath. He shook his head as Hermione's magic surged strong as she found one of his hands and squeezed.

She had felt his magic approach and hers had lurched out to find him. the renewed contact gave her a boost and when he touched her she leaned into him further. The skin to skin contact had her magic flare up bright. It caught her by surprise and she leaned back to look up into his equally surprised face

Draco had felt the surge of Hermione and seeing her touch Severus hand he took her other and felt the surge of her magic into him.

Wet eyes were now dry and eyes looked at one to the other. Draco then took up Severus other free hand and the magic surged off in all directions surrounding them with a bright yellow glow.

Severus leaned into both of his companions and each rested a forehead on the other creating a triangle. The magic surged even brighter. A very bright white light circled them and it spiralled upwards then out and fell down around them ensnaring them in a magical globe of power.

"Oh Fuck!" Swore Severus aloud.

"What?" Draco and Hermione asked in unison.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Hermione whispered in awed surprised.

"What the hell is going on Severus?" Asked Draco looking around him with a dazed look on his pale face.

Severus let out a groan. He had hoped this would not have happened yet. He would have to be having words with Hogwarts Castle first.

"We will need to have a talk but not now. We need to get food, rest and some of us have hurts to be healed. Madam Pomfray will be with us shortly. Come but nothing of this..." he use one freed hand to circle around including the three of them. "Must be spoken of to anyone. This is our magic and we will need to discuss it together but later. The time is not right yet. "

Severus Snape, as far as the wards and castle was still Headmaster. He had a few secrets only the headmaster and castle shared. He stood in the area where his office had once stood. Of course it would have been over fifty feet above his head but the castle knew what to do. Severus ensured no one was about to see when he touched the castle bricks. He leaned into the remaining wall and closed his eyes. His magic thrummed then broke off.

The Castle had just revealed a prophecy to the headmaster, one old and ancient and as far as anyone knew never fulfilled. .

When Meteors fall and strike from above

Hogwarts will fall and lose what you love.

To restore the balance friendships must form

Between all of the Houses to weather the storm.

When the Light has fallen and the Dark as well

When MAGIC has gone with nary a spell

Witches and Wizards will all feel lost

Their world has gone at such a great cost.

With friendships new blood and loyalty bright

Three will come forth who must unite

A TRIAD ritual performed at the Castle wall

Will restore the balance and magic to all.

Severus swore under his breath as he knew he would need help to fulfil this prophecy. He needed to find Granger and Draco quickly. Time had passed and he had little time to make some things better. but he needed their magic to help.

The castle one of the United Kingdom's if not the World's strongest magical building even if it was damaged. Hogwarts needed him and the magic of the other two to bring back the magic to the Witches and Wizards of Britain. If they did not do this, then all magical folks apart from the three would remain as squibs.

But first Severus Snape would have to inform Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy that they would have to join together in a Triad in order not only to fulfil the prophecy to return magic to them all but that they would have to join in a unique bonding ritual.

"Buggering shite." He sneered and rolled his eyes. He growled under his breath as he realised in order to do this they as a Triad would have to have sex.

The End For Now

A Sequel is in the Making.


End file.
